Restaurer un Suxen
by HeroWitch
Summary: Les Soeurs Halliwell doivent faire face à un démon invincible qui recquiert le Nexus pour le vaincre. Elles doivent restaurer le Nexus, mais les conséquences de la restauration ne sont pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient. Le sort restaure également des anciens amis et anciens ennemis. Se déroule après la saison 8, ne concorde pas avec les comics. TRADUCTION d'une fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Charme appartient à Constance M. Burge, et ceci n'est qu'une _traduction_ de l'histoire original qui appartient à _Cheerpup1392_. J'ai eu envie de traduire cette histoire, tellement elle est géniale. Voici le lien de l'histoire originale : s/8114711/1/Restore-a-Suxen. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi au fur et à mesure que j'ajouterai les autres chapitres.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

- Paige ! hurla désespérément Piper, en esquivant une autre boule d'énergie. Fais venir Phoebe ! cria-t-elle en espérant que ses sœurs seraient toutes réunies.

Piper ignorait qui était ce démon, mais elles auraient certainement besoin du Pouvoir des Trois.

- Piper, attention ! hurla Léo en voyant un démon dans la véranda.

Un athamé apparut soudainement dans sa main et le lança rapidement à la sorcière. Ses mains s'agitèrent rapidement et le poignard fut figé. Le démon se mit à marcher vers elle, comme celle-ci brandit ses mains, prête à attaquer.

- Léo, fais sortir les enfants, dit-elle en faisant exploser une plante en pot pour le distraire.

Ses yeux noirs perçants s'enflammèrent de colère, et laissa échapper un grognement au plus profond de sa gorge.

- Mais Pi…

- TOUT DE SUITE ! ajouta la sorcière avec empressement.

Léo se précipita dans les escaliers tandis que Piper courut vers la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de plus de distance entre elle et le démon. Elle ne pouvait pas se battre et gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'à l'arrivée de ses sœurs. Comme par hasard, Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent à travers des lumières blanches et se précipitèrent aux côtés de Piper.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Phoebe, lorsque le démon jaillit dans la cuisine en face d'elles.

- Je voudrais bien le savoir ! répliqua Piper en essayant encore une fois de le faire exploser.

Comme Paige et Phoebe virent que les pouvoirs de Piper n'avaient aucun effet sur le démon, elles comprirent l'urgence de leur sœur aînée. Paige aperçut un couteau bien aiguisée sur le comptoir et l'appela.

- Couteau ! cria-t-elle, et l'ustensile se téléporta dans la poitrine du démon.

Avec seulement un léger cri de douleur, les trois sorcières remarquèrent que sa plaie saignait à peine. Sa peau bleue foncée se guérit presque instantanément, mais pas avant avoir aperçu que son sang était noir pur. En retour, il lança le couteau vers les Sœurs, celles-ci l'évitèrent en se baissant. Alors que le démon était toujours occupé avec sa blessure au couteau, Phoebe courut pour le frapper à coup de poing en plein dans le visage. N'affichant aucune douleur, il lui rendit son coup de poing avec un des siens et l'envoya voler contre le mur du fond et atterrit au sol, inconsciente. Piper pouvait voir que des griffes sortaient des doigts du démon, accentuant sa colère. Ses yeux passèrent en rouge et le démon s'approcha d'elles.

- Il faut qu'on sorte de là, dit Piper sachant qu'elle et ses sœurs n'étaient pas en mesure de lutter contre ce démon.

- Paige, maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elles se précipitèrent vers Phoebe. Touchant ses deux sœurs, Paige se téléporta elle-même avec ses sœurs au grenier. Piper saisit le Livre des Ombres avant de rejoindre Paige qui les emmena à l'École de Magie.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda Léo quand il vit l'astre des trois femmes dans la bibliothèque de l'école magique. Elles ne se trouveraient pas ici, à moins que ce ne soit urgent. Puis, Léo vit Phoebe inconsciente et son inquiétude monta d'un cran.

- Comment vont les enfants ? demanda Piper en regardant son mari, son visage indiquait que la situation était critique.

Aucune des Sœurs ne savaient ce qui se passait, mais elles n'avaient pas vues le regard inquiet de Léo depuis la destruction de Zankou. Piper allait passer par cet étape de panique avant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et de déterminer de ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Ils vont bien, ils sont à la crèche, lui assura Paige en se mettant à genoux pour guérir Phoebe. Lentement, celle-ci se réveilla et se souvint de ce qui s'était passé de nouveau au Manoir.

Soudain, Henry apparut dans un nuage de fumée rose et parut également inquiet.

- Henry, comment t'es venu ici ? demanda Piper et se tourna vers Paige qui se leva.

- Par une potion, répondit la plus jeune sœur, j'ai fait une potion qui devait l'amener ici. Je lui ai demandé qui si je partais pour un de tes appels urgents et que je ne revenais pas, qu'il utilise la potion pour venir ici, ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui et le serra fermement contre elle.

- Quand as-tu fait ça ? demanda Piper et Paige soupira.

- Juste après que nous ayons récupéré l'École de Magie, admit-elle.

- C'était, il y a plus de six mois, dit Piper à voix basse, juste après le grabuge avec la Triade, Billie et Christy.

Paige haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que nous avons pensé que c'était fini, mais je viens de comprendre qu'on ne sait pas tout à l'avance, murmura-t-elle, réalisant que leurs pires craintes se confirmèrent. Même après tout ce qu'elles avaient fais, en quelque sorte, il y avait toujours un démon puissant après elles.

Les yeux de Phoebe s'élargirent de stupeur, réalisant la gravité de la situation.

- Coop, murmura-t-elle, sachant que si le démon ne pouvait pas se rendre vers elle et ses sœurs, il s'en prendrait à leurs proches.

Immédiatement, Coop rayonna à l'école magique avec un regard d'inquiétude en les voyant tous réunis. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Phoebe était toujours assise au sol et tous avaient des regards sombres sur leurs visages.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? demanda Coop avec inquiétude en se précipitant vers son amante.

- Quelque chose en a après nous, Coop, murmura-t-elle, tandis que les couples s'étreignirent instinctivement. "Quelque chose que nous ne pouvions pas lutter."

Phoebe avait rarement peur, mais pour l'instant, elle était horriblement terrorisée. Parmi les Trois Sœurs, l'une d'elles avait toujours été en mesure d'avoir un certain effet sur un démon, même si cela ne durait qu'un léger instant.

- C'est quelque chose que nous n'avons encore jamais vu auparavant. murmura-t-elle et Coop l'étreignit fermement, faisant partir certaines larmes de ses yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant que nous sommes à l'École de Magie, on va trouver une solution, lui rappela-t-il, et Phoebe hocha la tête contre sa poitrine.

* * *

- Paige, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Henry, lorsque sa femme le conduisit de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque pour que tous puissent avoir une certaine intimité.

- On n'en sait rien du tout, admit-elle tranquillement et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Henry reconnut la peur sur le visage de Paige. Généralement, elle était déterminée, et même quand elle regardait la mort en face, elle était prête à se battre. Mais pour le moment, il ne vit que l'incertitude et la peur.

- Tu as bien fait de venir ici. lui dit-elle.

- J'étais inquiet. Tu m'as dit que Piper était terrifiée, et connaissant Piper, elle n'a jamais peur, murmura-t-il et Paige hocha la tête.

- C'était un démon ? demanda-t-il et Paige acquiesça de nouveau mais n'en dit pas plus.

- Hé, Paige, parle-moi s'il te plaît, demanda Henry et elle soupira.

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon de niveau supérieur. C'était plus fort… murmura-t-elle, ne voulant pas que ses sœurs l'entendent. "Je n'ai jamais vu un tel démon dans la vie réelle ou dans le Livre des Ombres. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut."

- Tu y arriveras, lui assura Henry, mais sa femme posa son regard au sol.

- Paige, dit-il en posant son doigt sous son menton pour que son visage croisa le sien. Tu y arriveras. Tes sœurs et toi, vous êtes puissantes, mais vous êtes aussi intelligentes. J'ai vue ce que vous trois faisiez. Tu y arriveras.

* * *

- Piper, tu es blessée ? demanda Léo et elle secoua la tête en silence, en regardant ses sœurs. Elles semblaient occupées avec Coop et Henry, alors elle se tourna vers son mari.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix, mais Léo l'incita à se taire, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir la lumière dans toute cette situation. Les deux autres sœurs étaient occupées avec leurs conjoints.

- Non, sérieusement. continua Piper, mais parla à voix basse.

- Il ne s'agissait pas d'un pathétique démon. C'était… c'était quoi ? répéta-t-elle, mais Léo secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais rien, Piper, admit-il et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Piper resta silencieuse pendant une longue période et Léo savait qu'elle pensait à un tas de choses à l'esprit.

- C'était censé être fini, murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

- Après tout ce qu'il y a eu avec la Triade, je pensais que nous pouvions tourner la page. Pour aller vers une vie normale. ajouta-t-elle, et Léo soupira, son cœur se brisa pour elle.

- Et si ce n'est que le début ? s'interrogea-t-elle exprimant ses pires craintes. "Et si ce démon est le premier d'une toute nouvelle espèce qui viendrait sur terre pour faire venir l'enfer, ou autre chose ?"

- Dans ce cas, ça n'aurait pas commencé avec toi. Il aurait commencé avec quelque chose de plus petit, affirma Léo, tandis que Piper roula des yeux.

- Hé, Piper. Je suis sûr que ça n'a rien de nouveau. Nous pouvons régler ce problème. On s'en sortira, promit-il en la serrant contre lui.

- Léo, nous ne devrions pas le faire ! dit-elle, et il hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-il, mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Pas de sarcasmes ? demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de ramener Piper dans le combat de la situation. En général, c'est comme ça que tu arrives à gérer.

- Quoi ? Démon qui essaye de nous tuer ? Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, dit-elle avec une ironie désabusée et Léo sourit sachant que Piper allait prendre les choses en main.

- Très bien, déclara finalement l'aînée Halliwell, comme elle s'éloigna de lui.

- Vous venez les filles ? Allons voir dans le Livre, dit Piper à ses deux sœurs qui hochèrent la tête.

Piper ouvrit lentement le Livre des Ombres qu'elles avaient à peine touchés au cours des six derniers mois et sentit un étrange sentiment de nostalgie l'envahir. Cela avait été une partie de leur vie depuis plus de huit ans. Autant qu'elle avait toujours prétendu détester les combats avec les démons, une partie d'elle semblait être en paix avec cela.

- Eh bien, il était bleu foncé, commença Phoebe tandis que Piper feuilletait les pages et toutes les trois regardèrent les mots des pages se défiler dans le Livre.

- Sang noir, très costaud… m'a frappé au derrière, continua Phoebe en y songeant.

- Il jetait des boules d'énergie, apparaître un athamé très mince, des yeux noirs qui devenaient rouge, sans parler des griffes… poursuivit Piper en soupirant.

Elles n'allaient pas venir avec quelque chose et aucune d'entre elles n'étaient surprises. Si leur agresseur se trouvait dans le Livre, il y avait des chances qu'elles l'auraient rencontré une ou deux fois maintenant. Le démon qu'elles avaient à lutter aujourd'hui semblait totalement différent de tout ce qu'elles avaient vus ou lus.

- Paige, et si t'allais voir les Fondateurs. S'ils savent quelque chose, suggéra Piper, comme Paige hocha la tête et se téléporta hors tension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Phoebe, tandis que Piper refermait le Livre.

- Ben, on est à la bibliothèque de l'École de Magie, fit remarquer Piper, nous devons donc, faire des recherches, déclara-t-elle tandis que les cinq autres personnes marchèrent en direction des étagères.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche, en particulier ? demanda Henry, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire pour aider.

- Tout ce qui a du sang noir, dit Piper avant de tirer un livre épais d'une étagère poussiéreuse.

" C'est toujours le sang," murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'aux autres.

Tous les cinq attrapèrent quelques livres et se préparèrent pour une longue nuit de recherche.

Phoebe ouvrit le livre sur le dessus de sa pile. L'ouvrage parlait d'un lien spirituel, et dés qu'elle ouvrit la première page, elle fut entraînée dans une prémonition. Elle se voyait avec ses deux sœurs réciter un sort, regardait Zankou être vaincu, ainsi que le Nexus détruit.

- T'as vu quoi ? demanda anxieusement Piper, tandis que sa sœur secoua la tête.

- Pas grand-chose… Zankou. Je nous ai vues vaincre Zankou, lui dit-elle et Piper regarda Léo hausser les épaules pas sûr de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire.

- C'est tout ? demanda Piper, tandis que Phoebe réfléchissait pendant longtemps.

Elle se demandait s'il avait eu quelque chose de différent dans sa prémonition, par rapport à l'événement réel, mais elle ne trouva pas la réponse.

- Ouais, c'est tout, répondit Phoebe, déçue.

Quelle avait été le but de cette prémonition ? Elles savaient déjà qu'elles avaient vaincus Zankou et détruit le Nexus dans le procédé.

- Euh… eh bien, prends-on bonne note et continuons les recherches, proposa Léo et le reste d'entre eux hocha la tête avant de poursuivre leurs fouilles dans les ouvrages.

Une heure venait de passer et la bibliothèque était toujours silencieuse. Paige n'était pas rentrée et le reste d'entre eux continuait les recherches, mais n'avait pas trouvés toutes les informations utiles. Ils étaient tous frustrés. Avec chaque page qu'ils lisaient et qu'elles ne contenaient pas quelque chose d'utile, leurs yeux se fermèrent quelque peu, et leurs têtes commençaient à baisser. Leurs vies n'étaient plus censées être de cette façon. Tout était censé être terminé.

Les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre étaient des soupirs frustrés et les grattements de crayons occasionnelles. Les pages tournaient de temps en temps, un livre se refermait et un autre s'ouvrait. Mais encore personne n'avait pu en tirer quelque chose et la tension grandissait. Enfin, Henry prit le parole en brisant le silence.

- Vous savez, avec tout ce que vous pouvez faire avec la magie, il est étonnant que vous n'avez jamais indexé ce genre de choses, dit-il.

Phoebe éclata de rire.

- Sérieusement. Vous pouvez sauver le monde, mais vous ne pouvez pas en faire un index ! plaisanta-t-il en feuilletant un volume qui devait avoir prés de mille pages.

- Regardez ce bouquin ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant un geste pour le livre. Vous faites toujours ça ?

- Normalement, on l'aurait trouvé dans notre Livre, dit Piper en refermant le livre qui était posé en face d'elle et prit une courte pause.

- Et si le démon n'est pas dans votre Livre, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Henry.

- Ça veut dire que personne dans notre famille n'a rencontré notre démon avant, expliqua Phoebe, comme Piper soupira.

- Ou alors, nos ancêtres n'ont pas vécus assez longtemps pour rédiger une note sur lui, fit souligner celle-ci, tandis que ses yeux croisèrent celles de Phoebe. Elles eurent une conversation silencieuse, où elles convinrent que si elles ne trouvèrent pas quelque chose bientôt, elles devraient se résigner au fait que ce serait la fin du Pouvoir des Trois. À ce moment-là, Paige se téléporta ici dans la salle, et les cinq personnes tournèrent leurs yeux vers elle.

- Les Fondateurs ne savent rien sur notre démon, déclara-t-elle et Piper roula des yeux.

- Comme d'habitude, ils ne savent jamais rien, murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper un livre et de le remettre à Paige. "Allons faire de la lecture !"


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, Merci à** **_Cheerpup1392_, l'auteur original pour m'avoir aider à comprendre un mot à traduire. J'espère que cette histoire même si elle n'est pas de moi, que vous l'apprécierez quand même. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? **

Chapitre 2:

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, Phoebe constata que tous faisaient des recherches depuis plus de trois heures et n'avaient toujours rien trouvé d'utile. Coop était toujours assis à la table, mais Phoebe avait changé de place pour s'asseoir sur le dessus d'une étagère, tout en feuilletant un livre page par page. Piper et Léo s'étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, lisant avec une attention que eux-seuls avaient. Paige était couchée sur le ventre, sur le sol avec un livre devant elle tandis qu'Henry était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

On pouvait entendre une mouche voler, et la tension grandissait de plus en plus. Phoebe soupira et frappa son livre fermé. Ils n'obtiendraient rien de tout cela.

- Et si on appelait Billie ? demanda-t-elle, tandis que Paige leva les yeux vers elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? interrogea Paige, comme Phoebe roula des yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien, Paige ! Au moins, on aurait une autre paire de yeux. On est ici depuis des heures et on n'a rien trouvé, dit-elle complètement frustrée. On devrait retourner au Manoir et…

- Il se pourrait que le démon soit toujours au Manoir, Phoebe, fit remarquer Léo, et Phoebe gémit à haute voix.

- Et alors, Léo ? Moi, je dis qu'on devrait l'affronter, insista-t-elle et finalement, Piper leva les yeux de son livre.

- L'affronter avec quoi ? Nos pouvoirs l'ont à peine effleurés, lui rappela-t-elle, comme Phoebe se mit à arpenter la pièce.

- Des potions, alors ? proposa-t-elle, tandis que Coop se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Phoebe, tu as besoin de te détendre, dit-il tranquillement. Nous devrions rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons quelque chose pour vaincre ce démon et alors nous pourrons…

- Non, non, Coop. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes censées faire, dit-elle avec colère, se détournant de lui. "Nous sommes censées nous battre. Le Pouvoir des Trois est toujours en nous !" s''écria-t-elle en balançant ses bras en l'air. " Ce que je veux dire, personne ne nous a encore jamais vaincues, et je ne pense pas qu'on devrait ignorer cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit. Je dis qu'on devrait y retourner pour lui flanquer une bonne raclée."

- Mais tu devrais quand même attendre pour avoir plus d'informations, déclara Coop et Phoebe lui jeta un regard noir.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, Coop, nous sommes censées nous battre, pas nous cacher, insista-t-elle en se retournant pour regarder Piper, se demandant si sa sœur aînée la prenait au sérieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Piper ? T'es d'accord avec moi ou non ?" demanda-t-elle et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'aînée Halliwell.

Très vite, Piper regarda Léo, mais ce dernier savait qu'elle prendrait la bonne décision.

- D'accord, nous allons faire des potions, déclara-t-elle, et Paige se leva d'accord avec elle.

Henry sourit légèrement, et Léo s'en alla chercher des ingrédients pour des potions. Coop s'assit en silence sur le côté alors qu'il regardait les sorcières partir dans ce qu'il considérait comme une mission suicide.

- Je vais écrire une formule incluant le Pouvoir des Trois, proposa Phoebe, sachant que Piper et Paige étaient les meilleures en potions.

Elles hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à en concevoir. Phoebe s'assit avec une nouvelle détermination comme elle attrapa un crayon et un bloc-notes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se sentit mieux, sachant qu'elles partaient à l'offensive. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Coop marcher vers elle, et elle soupira sachant de ce qu'il allait dire. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit le crayon de ses mains afin de requérir son attention à lui.

- Phoebe, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je t'aime, lui dit-il, et Phoebe sentit son cœur mal pour lui.

Elle se souvenait de ce que c'était quand quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mettait sa vie en danger, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de regarder.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi, Coop. Mais nous devons le faire, lui dit-elle quand la paume de sa main vint vers le côté de son visage. "Nous reviendrons. Chacune d'entre nous. Je te le promets." dit-elle en lui serrant la main fortement.

Avec un regard de compréhension, il se leva lentement, s'éloigna, et Phoebe soupira. Elle se retourna vers sa tâche à accomplir et tenta de vider son esprit. Cela allait être l'un des sorts les plus puissants qu'elle n'avait jamais écrite.

* * *

- Que chacune d'entre nous prenne un flacon de potion différent, et une fois que nous les regrouperons, espérons que ça fonctionne ? proposa Paige et Piper haussa les épaules.

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, dit-elle en remplissant un flacon avec une potion bleue. "Ça pourrait l'assommer ?" demanda-t-elle, et Paige hocha la tête.

Piper referma le flacon; comme elle aperçut Léo venir à son étude des ingrédients des potions qu'elles utilisaient.

- Tu es sûre à propos de ça ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Non, répondit Piper en regardant la potion. "Ajouter plus de racine de mandragore," dit-elle à Paige qui se mit à la regarder comme si elle était folle.

- Mais ça va provoquer une explosion ! souligna-t-elle et Piper hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je voudrais que ce démon explose et comme je n'y arrive pas avec mes pouvoirs, j'espère que cette potion le fera, expliqua-t-elle en s'emparant de la racine de mandragore et de la tenir haut sur le chaudron. Elle patienta avant de la faire entrer en contact avec la potion.

- Que tout le monde recule ! demanda-t-elle et les cinq autres personnes firent ce qu'elle disait, s'éloignant rapidement de tout ce qui touchait aux potions.

Quand tout le monde fut à une distance sécuritaire, Piper fit tomber la racine de mandragore qui atterrit dans la potion. Immédiatement, il y eut une forte explosion qui balaya quelques ingrédients et livres se trouvant à portée du chaudron.

- Eh bien, au moins, ça pourrait fonctionner ! dit simplement Piper, comme elle commença à remplir trois flacons avec la nouvelle potion.

- J'ai le sort, annonça Phoebe en remettant à chacune de ses sœurs une copie de sa formule.

- J'espère que nous pourrons lancer la potion et réciter la formule, ajouta-t-elle faisant un geste vers le papier dans les mains. "Nous aurons une chance de le battre."

- Comment comptez-vous vous approcher de lui pour lancer la potion ? demanda Léo, et Piper lui montra sa première potion qui avait une couleur bleue.

- Cette potion devrait le désorienter pendant quelques secondes, et nous aurons le temps de le faire, expliqua-t-elle, tandis que Léo hocha la tête en sachant que c'était leur meilleur coup.

- Alors, les filles, on est prêtes ? demanda Paige, puis Piper hésita quelque peu.

- Juste une seconde, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Léo. "Je veux voir les enfants." dit-elle doucement et Léo comprit de quoi cela impliquait.

- Non, Piper ! Tu reviendras et…

- Léo ! dit-elle sévèrement, mais tranquillement pour ne pas déranger les autres. "Je veux les voir, d'accord ?" dit-elle en marchant en direction de la crèche.

- Paige, déclara Henry en marchant vers sa femme et l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée dont elle s'en réjouissait avec gratitude.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, et elle fut surprise de sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je t'aime, moi aussi, lui assura-t-elle. Et je t'aimerai toujours.

- Quand tu verras ce démon, donne-lui un coup de pied pour moi, dit-il, et Paige rit doucement en séchant quelques larmes qui tombaient sur ses yeux.

* * *

- Phoebe, déclara Coop et au lieu de répondre, Phoebe attrapa simplement son visage et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instinctivement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille en tirant contre elle. Trop tôt, elle s'écarta et il posa son front contre le sien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je sais, dit-elle, mais refusa d'admettre qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment également. "Mais si quelqu'un peut battre cette chose, c'est nous," lui rappela-t-elle et le Cupidon hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison, admit-il, sachant que Phoebe avait pris son parti, et maintenant tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui donner la confiance dont elle aurait besoin dans la lutte.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Phoebe. Sauve le monde du mal, pour qu'on puisse rentrer à la maison et mettre tout ça derrière nous.

Phoebe hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ait un soupçon : même si ses sœurs et elle vainquirent ce démon, ce ne serait pas la fin.

* * *

- Wyatt, viens par là, dit Piper en essayant de paraître la plus normale possible pour le bien de ses garçons.

Se penchant pour être à son niveau, elle l'attira dans ses bras et repoussa ses larmes comme elle l'embrassa étroitement.

- Maman t'aime, lui assura-t-elle tandis qu'elle se recula pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. "Sois gentil avec Papa, d'accord ?" ajouta-t-elle et Wyatt hocha doucement la tête, puis le serra à nouveau en espérant qu'ils ne grandiraient pas comme elle, sans une mère. Elle l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête avant de se tourner pour prendre Chris.

- Maman t'aime aussi, Chris, murmura-t-elle, ne se fiant pas à sa voix pour le moment. "Et peu importe ce qui arrive, je serai toujours avec toi," ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant comme elle le tenait fermement. À contrecœur, elle se leva et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur Wyatt et se doigts frottèrent lentement Chris.

- Piper, interrompit doucement Léo, sachant que le plus dur pour elle serait d'y aller. Elle hocha la tête en posant délicatement Chris à côté de Wyatt.

- Oui, dit-elle en prenant une inspiration profonde et saisissant la main de Léo. "On y va !"

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta et passa ses bras autour de son cou l'attirant dans un baiser profond. Léo la tint fermement, en priant désespérément que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voient. Il se recula, lui prit la main et lui adressa un tendre sourire.

- Je t'aime, murmura Piper. "Prends soin d'eux." ajouta-t-elle en désignant la porte de la crèche.

- On s'en sortira, lui assura Léo, et elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner et de se diriger en direction de la bibliothèque avec un silence de détermination.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Phoebe et Paige se tinrent debout, l'une à côté de l'autre, prête à partir. Léo regarda, à contrecœur, Piper marcher et se tenir de l'autre côté de Paige.

- Est-ce que tout le monde a le sort et ses potions ? demanda Phoebe et ses sœurs hochèrent la tête.

- Alors, c'est parti ! dit-elle, et les sœurs se saisirent les mains avant de quitter l'École de Magie en se téléportant.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent dans le salon du Manoir et regardèrent autour d'elles avec précaution. La maison semblait vide et les Sœurs Halliwell marchèrent lentement autour du canapé.

- Vous croyez qu'il est parti ? demanda Paige.

Ni Phoebe, ni Piper ne répondirent, sachant que ce n'était jamais aussi facile. Un puissant démon n'aurait jamais battu en retraite comme cela.

- Si c'est le cas, il ne sera pas absent longtemps, dit finalement Phoebe comme elle glissa la copie de sa formule dans sa poche arrière et saisit la potion paralysant dans sa main.

Les Trois Sœurs se tenaient en attente de quelque chose… elles n'étaient pas sûres de ce qu'elles allaient devoir affronter.

Soudain, elles virent une lueur démoniaque, mais ce n'était pas le même démon qu'avant. Cette créature était verte pâle, plus courte et avait des dents acérées et des griffes pointues. Toutes les trois avaient leurs potions prêtes à jeter, mais quand elles réalisèrent que c'était un démon différent, elles attendirent, désireuses de voir ce à quoi elles avaient contre.

- Oh… qui est-ce ? demanda Piper tandis que le démon grogna et se lança à la charge des Sœurs.

Phoebe et Piper se précipitèrent hors de la voie et Paige, instinctivement, se téléporta derrière le démon. Piper l'atteignit et tenta de le faire exploser. Le démon s'écroula quelque peu, mais il était indemne. Son attention désormais axée sur Piper, il se précipita vers elle. Très vite, celle-ci tendit ses mains et il demeura figée, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il parut statufié.

- Faut-il jeter la potion ? interrogea Paige, mais Piper secoua la tête.

- Non, si nos pouvoirs ont effet sur lui, alors nous n'avons pas besoin de la potion. Mettons-là de côté pour l'autre démon, dit-elle et Paige hocha la tête.

Les Sœurs marchèrent devant le démon pour obtenir un meilleur regard et malgré les conseils de Piper, Paige tenait toujours la potion prête. Comme elles soupiraient de frustration, Phoebe fit part de ce qu'elles demandaient tous.

- Bon alors, où est l'autre type ? Vous croyez qu'ils sont de mèche ? demanda-t-elle et Paige haussa les épaules avant que tout d'un coup, le démon se libéra du pouvoir de figer et se jeta sur Piper.

Sa main parut en l'air et ses griffes rayèrent la poitrine de Piper, déchirant ses vêtements et en laissant des coupures profondes sur sa peau. Elle hurla de douleur, et fut incapable de riposter en aucune façon. Du sang suintait de ses blessures et ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur sa poitrine, essayant d'arrêter le saignement.

- Piper ! s'écria Paige, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa sœur, le démon jeta violemment Piper à travers la pièce.

Elle entra en collision avec le mur et tomba sur le sol dans un tas chiffonné, perdant du sang.

- Horloge ! appela Paige, en pensant rapidement que l'horloge vola au démon, le frappant brutalement dans le dos. Le verre se brisa contre lui et poussa un hurlement étranglé de colère.

Tandis que le démon était distrait par le verre, Phoebe jeta la potion pour l'assommer. Alors que le démon était étourdi pendant quelques secondes, elle aperçut le sang suinter dans l'une de ses griffes causées par l'horloge. Elle vit qu'il était noir, et quand elle se rendit compte que Piper ne respirait plus et que le démon commençait à récupérer de la potion, elle le frappa avec force dans la mâchoire.

- Paige, dépêche-toi ! Nous devons sortir d'ici tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle en essayant de détourner l'attention du démon assez longtemps pour permettre à Paige de rejoindre sa sœur et Piper pour se téléporter. Paige se téléporta immédiatement vers Piper, et Phoebe se précipita vers sa jeune sœur. Dés que la main de Phoebe toucha l'épaule de Paige, les trois sœurs disparurent du Manoir pour retourner à l'École de Magie en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour Piper.


End file.
